


Bruce Wayne knows.

by Pink_Amidala



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Community: kinda_gay, Cute, Family History, M/M, Past, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Amidala/pseuds/Pink_Amidala
Summary: What Bruce Wayne, The Batman, knows about the relationship between Dick Grayson and Jason Todd.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Bruce Wayne knows.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic, so please be nice to me. Comments are appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡.

Bruce,wasn't upset, he wasn't. He just wanted to know why Dick and Jason didn't tell him about their relationship. Bruce knew, he was Batman and one of the brightest detectives because of something, isn't he?  
He had noticed the looks Dick gave Todd or the looks Jason gave Grayson,and the way they treated each other or the smiles that drove at each other when they thought no one was looking, Bruce was looking after all.  
But Bruce also knew that the story of the two went well beyond just small gestures, he knew that they went through a lot, together and apart.Before and after Jason's death.  
Dick and Jason were always so alike and so distinguished at the same time, they were alone in a way, even when they were "Robin".  
Dick was a dark-skinned, Romani-speaking and circus boy who tried to fit into a life of socialite, with rich, white-skinned, refined-speaking people.And Bruce knew that it had created walls in Dick.  
Jason was a street kid, abandoned, who never felt part of anything, Jason always had an impulse to prove that he was good, prove, for him and for everyone,that he could do, and he broke more and more with it.  
When Dick and Jason met, Bruce realized and he could never deny it, there was a "click", that everything from there would be different.  
Dick taught Jason things that neither Bruce could have taught, such as being Robin (whether or not it's true).Jason managed to break the walls that Dick had built around him. There were smiles and flushed cheeks,and Bruce knew that was love even before the boys realized it.  
But Jason died, by everyone's mistake, and it dragged Dick into a reality that he was trying to escape, it did hurt, it hurt Bruce because he had blamed himself. And when Jason came back he had changed, everyone had, but something that there was (the most important parts at least).It was the love that Dick and Jason nurtured for each other, and then the smiles came back and their cheeks blushed too, and were accompanied by subtle touches, the care and one thing was feeding the other and Bruce knew that they built a relationship.  
He wasn't upset, he knew, he knew about the relationship and about their love. And he knew before the boys, but he was upset because the "kids" didn't tell him, he had his assumptions but he would wait the time for the boys to tell him.  
He would wait as Dick's love waited Jason or as Jason, even with all his impulsiveness, waited Dick.  
He was happy for them, because Bruce knew that after everything the two boys went through they deserved to be happy.  
And, well, he would have to wait, even being Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me, thank you.(◍•ᴗ•◍)♡.


End file.
